


Sure you are

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maddie and Howie point out the obvious to Buck





	Sure you are

“Abby got engaged I follow her on Instagram”Buck tells his sister 

“So you two are friends now?”Maddie asked her brother 

“His name is Greg and he’s a surgeon”Buck said 

“It’s probably not a good idea to follow your ex on social media”Howie commented 

“I sent her a dm and we talked it felt good”Buck says to his probable future brother-in-law 

“You’re not jealous are you?”Maddie asked Buck 

“Maybe a little Greg is a really good looking dude”Buck stated 

”You know who else is really good looking?”Howie mentioned 

”A certain man by the name of Eddie Diaz”Maddie finished off for her other half 

“we have a winner”Howie pecked her on her lips

”Me and Eddie are just really good friends”Buck replied 

“Sure you are”Howie said sarcastically


End file.
